


Envious and proud

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor visits Loki in his cell in Asgard, missing his brother. He doesn't know Loki does the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envious and proud

**Author's Note:**

> Small Drabble requested by a friend ♥

Thor stared through the barrier separating Loki from him, waiting for any sign that his arrival had been expected; but there was nothing coming from the other. He wanted to blame him for ignoring his presence, but then again he had never been here before, so how could he? All this was depressing, especially since there was no way of him to free Loki, without anyone noticing.

“Brother.” He finally said, sick of the silence between them.

For a moment Loki kept throwing the mug in his hands, without reacting. When he caught it again he turned his head though, staring right at Thor.

“What gives me the honor of your visit, Thor?” He asked cold, putting the mug away and sitting up. His glare at Thor was hard, harder than normally.

“I wanted to see you.” Thor admitted and earned a sarcastic laugh.

“Now you come to me? I have been sitting here for months, surrounded by the ones you are fighting and _now_ you come, telling me you want to _see_ me?” He almost snarled and slowly stepped closer to the barrier. His eyes never left his brother and there was something like betrayal in them.

“I had to make up for the chaos you inflicted, Loki. The nine realms are at peace again, finally.”

“Of course.” Loki smiled and bowed dramatically before Thor while waving his hand. “The mighty Thor, future king of Asgard. How dare I assume he would put his own family before playing war with his friends?”

Thor watched Loki as he walked away from him, strutting, even in the cage he had been put into. The blonde could barely hide a smirk; he had to admire him for not losing his grace over time.

“None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for you, trying to conquer earth.” Thor said. Loki turned around, glaring angrily at him. “Did you desire a throne that much, brother?”

“I was _born_ to be a king!” Loki growled. The anger in his voice was undeniable and when he smashed his hand against the barrier, not caring for the burns on his skin, Thor’s eyes widened slightly. “It’s my _right_ to claim a throne!”

Thor raised his hand and laid it against Loki’s; the small stone in his hand that functioned as a key making the barrier between them disappear into nothingness. Loki did not react, other than taking his hand away from Thor’s.

“After all this time I thought you would understand, Loki.” Thor said, a weak smile on his face as he put the stone back into his pocket. “This was never about a throne, was it?”

“What else should it be about?” Loki huffed and stepped back, towards his bed. “Do you think I care about anything else? Do you really think I would?”

“Becoming a traitor is worth all this?”

“ _They_ say I’m a traitor, maybe they are right. I just did what I thought I had to do.” Loki shook his head, turning around. “Do I not deserve what is supposed to be mine?”

“You had all that was supposed to be yours.” Thor sighed and walked up to him. “You had a mother, who loved you dearly. You had a father, who always kept you safe.”

“Liars.” Loki huffed, looking away from Thor. The hand on his shoulder he didn’t shrug off, even though Thor assumed he would.

“If they are, am I too?” Thor asked instead. Loki’s answer was simply another huff, now with a weak attempt to free himself.

“And I had a brother, whose shadow was always the coldest place to be in.” He finally mumbled after a while.

“A brother who worshipped the ground you were walking on.”

Thor’s hand fell off Loki’s shoulder as he turned around, confusion and disbelief clearly written on his face. After all these years this had been the first time for Thor to say something like this.

“You have become really soft after all your time on earth, brother.” Loki scoffed, but this time his attempt to sound arrogant was weak. Thor’s words caught him off guard and he couldn’t hide it.

“No, Loki. This isn’t what earth has done to me.” Thor shook his head, the smile on his lips fading. “This is what a brother you love does to you. A brother you could not save from falling.”

Loki was silent for a long time, long enough for Thor to know that he did not believe a word he said. He wasn’t surprised, Loki had never been someone to admit feelings of any kind, much like he himself.

“You should go.” He eventually said, crossing his arms behind his back and turning away from Thor. “I’m sure your lovely friends are missing your _worshipping_ company.”

Thor nodded and left without another word. Pressing the stone back against the walls of the cell he let the barrier appear again, not even sure why he came here anymore in the first place. He should have known that Loki’s reaction was the same as it had always been. If only it could be different.

Loki didn’t move an inch until he heard the dungeon’s doors close behind Thor. Only then he dropped to his knees, the mask his face had turned into crumbling away as the first tear fell. The cell around him flickered for a few moments, but his magic was not powerful enough right now to give him more than a glimpse at the illusion he wanted to cast. Loki heard himself speak and with this everything broke, shattered into million pieces; a memory from a time he could never go back to.

_“Sometimes I’m envious, brother. But never doubt that I love you.”_


End file.
